I thought I knew myself
by eriene94
Summary: She knew who she was. Well, she thought she did. But she was Hermione Granger, wasn’t she? But something happened on her 16th birthday. Something that will change everyone’s lives forever especially between 2 young students. DM/HG/BZ Alternate Universe.


Author's Note: Hey people, the name's Eriene Elaine. You'd probably know me as kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666's best friend who helped her with one of her amazing stories. Anyway, she has landed in the hospital because she's got appendix so she told me to tell you guys that she's sorry and she'll update as soon as she can. Unfortunately, she'll be stuck in there for about another month. Poor girl has got it bad. So, we did this story together. And we hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any for the HP characters, unfortunately. Just the plot! ;)

Summary: She knew who she was. Well, she thought she did. But she was Hermione Granger, wasn't she? But something happened on her 16th birthday. Something that will change everyone's lives forever. Alternate Universe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pans look! I made it float with my hands." A little girl started jumping up and down playfully. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes with a tint of green at the edge.

"Emma! How did you do that? Teach me!" Pansy shouted excitedly. Pansy and Emma were twin sisters. This year they had turned 11. They couldn't wait to study in Magic School, which would be late this September. The Parkinsons adored their daughters above everything else in the world. However, they were pretty spoilt.

"Hey Emma! Pansy! What are you guys doing?" A small boy ran up to them. He was pale and had grey eyes. (A/N: I'm sure you know who that is. *winks) He was accompanied by another boy who was more tanned then him. He had blue eyes and dark hair.

"Drakie! Who's your friend?" Pansy asked as she ran to hug him. Draco hugged her back. The other boy frowned.

"My name's Blaise. Blaise Zabini." The boy replied. Emma walked up to the boy and held her hand out.

"I'm Emma. Emma Sophia Parkinson." Emma smiled at him. Blaise shook her hand.

"And I'm the older twin, Pansy Claire Parkinson." She tossed her hair and smiled. Draco smirked.

"Em, you didn't say hi to me." Draco reminded her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Dra, a very good morning to you, too." Draco frowned. Girls. Emma walked away.

"What's your sister's problem?" Draco whispered into Pansy's ear as he stared at Emma's retreating form. Pansy turned her head to reply.

"Daddy told her to wear a skirt today. So she screamed at him and told him she hated him. But you know Emma. She stomped her foot and walked away. Daddy said tonight she can't play with our toys." Blaise walked up to Emma who was currently trying to get an apple from a big tree.

"Need some help?" He asked softly. Emma shook her head.

"Nope. I think I can do it by myself, Blaise. But thank you for offering though." Emma started jumping again. Blaise smothered a laugh. He lifted his hand and pointed his hand at an apple. Immediately the apple dropped into his hands. Emma gaped at him.

"You can perform wandless magic…" She simply said. Blaise nodded and whispered into her ear.

"But that will be our little secret okay, Emma?" Emma nodded still amazed. Blaise handed her the apple and she smiled at him.

"I think it's pretty cool. When I grow up I want to be the best witch who can do wandless magic." She smiled and said it. Emma knew how to perform wandless magic. She first did it when she was 6.

**Flashback**

"_Mummy, look! I made Twinky float!" Emma shouted watching her bear float. Sophie Parkinson ran to her daughter._

"_Sophia! How did you- Oh dear. Alex!" She called out. Alex Parkinson came running to the hall._

"_What happened is someone- Oh my. Sophia darling. How did you do that?" Alex crouched beside his daughter. Emma smiled proudly._

"_All I did was look at it and think of it flying and look!" Emma squealed. Sophie beamed proudly at her daughter._

"_This is amazing." Alex exclaimed. "Sophia, I need you to do daddy a favor, alright?" Emma nodded. "I want you to keep this trick a secret between your mummy, me and you. Don't even tell Pansy." Emma nodded her head vigorously._

**Flashback ended**

"It's very dangerous, Emma. Just clear your mind and practice when you're older alright?" Emma just nodded. Her disappointment was showing in her eyes. She wanted to know how he learnt. "I heard about your fiasco with your father." Emma looked up surprised.

"I don't like wearing skirts." She admitted and blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." He told her. They sat down on the grass together, side by side. Emma linked her hand with Blaise's. She smiled up at him. Draco, watching the exchange from afar got angry. He had to sit there and listen to Pansy's blabbering while his best friend was trying to play nice with his girl.

"… And then she fell down. Poor Emma was so careless. Drakie?" Pansy called out. "Are you even listening to me?" Draco nodded absently. He was still staring at Blaise and Emma laughing and talking, hand in hand. Pansy followed his gaze to Emma and Blaise's direction. She sighed.

"Let's go join them." Draco suggested. Pansy just nodded. They walked over to Blaise and Emma. Emma bit into her apple. She saw Draco and Pansy arriving, hand in hand. Her eyes flashed with jealousy. She leaned closer to Blaise. As soon as they were in hearing range, Emma said loudly.

"Thank you again, Blaise for the apple. It's wonderful. You're so amazing." Emma told Blaise. Blaise turned a bit red. He wasn't used to flattery, especially from a beautiful girl like Emma. Draco frowned. They've just met. How can they be so close? Draco tried another tactic.

"May we join you?" Pansy asked. Emma and Blaise nodded. They sat down.

"Pansy, is that a new dress? It's lovely." Draco commented on Pansy's dress. He knew Pansy too well. She'd definitely love the flattery.

"Drakie, that's so sweet of you to notice. You're right. It's brand new." Pansy kissed Draco's cheek. Emma shifted uncomfortably and turned away. Blaise noticing her distress and the situation, decided to play along.

"Emma, my mother's having a ball for me tomorrow. Would you love to be my lady, _cara_?" Blaise asked her softly. Draco reddened. He was going to ask Emma that. Emma's face brightened. She jumped on Blaise and hugged him.

"Thanks you Blaise! But err, I don't really fancy balls." Emma admitted. Draco smiled triumphantly. That means she won't go.

"Yeah my sister hates balls, Blaise. But she'll have to go." Draco wanted to strangle Pansy at that moment but he resisted himself.

"Don't worry Emma. I don't like balls either. I'd rather much sit in a library and read books." Emma gaped.

"Blaise! I love books. I have a big library in Parkinson Manor. And I love visiting Draco a lot to go to his library. It's humongous." Blaise smiled. They had a lot in common. Draco frowned. All those times, he thought she wanted to see him, not his stupid library. And what the hell was wrong with balls? They were exciting. Draco didn't understand Emma's sometimes.

"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise asked concerned. Draco was turning a bit red.

"Dra, you don't look so well…" Emma exclaimed. She immediately tended to Draco. Pansy smirked.

"Sis, let me handle him." Pansy told her.

"But Pans…" Pansy gave her an icy glare and Emma backed away. Pansy didn't like the fact that Emma meant more to Draco than she did. She knew Draco liked Emma, a lot.

"Drakie, you okay?" Draco nodded. His head started to pound terribly. Damn it! He wanted Emma's attention not Pansy's.

"Pans, he really doesn't look well. Let me take him to Malfoy Manor. It's just nearby." Emma told her sister.

"Emma, he said he was alright." Pansy bit out. She loved her sister. But she was not going to share her Draco with her.

"I don't feel so well." Draco finally admitted.

"I told you so." Emma said. She pulled Draco up. "Come on. I'll walk you home, Dra. I'm sorry, Blaise about not attending your ball. I would've loved to but I don't really, well, you know. Pans, tell mother I'll be back soon." Pansy nodded. She stared at Emma and Draco jealously. Draco was smiling at Emma. Why couldn't he look at me that way? Pansy pouted.

"I'll see you around?" Blaise asked. Emma nodded happily and hugged him.

"Err, Emma. Maybe we could meet at Malfoy Manor next week. We can read a book together." Blaise suggested.

"I would love to, Blaise. I'll see you around." Emma turned and started walking away. As soon as they were out of sight, Emma dropped Draco.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco shouted. Emma smirked playfully at him.

"Pansy, is that a new dress? It's lovely." She imitated him. Draco frowned. So, she was jealous.

"Thank you again, Blaise for the apple. It's wonderful. You're so amazing." He countered in a high pitched voice.

"You are pathetic you know that, Draco. I don't even sound like that." She crossed her arms.

"Face it, Em. You like me. You just can't resist the Malfoy charms." Emma nearly snorted but she laughed in stead.

"Dra, you are most definitely the most handsome guy I've ever seen." Draco smiled happily. "But remember, you're the only guy I've actually seen other than Blaise. Now that you mention it, you're just second." Draco growled angrily. He pulled Emma closer to him.

"You will be mine, soon." He bit out. Emma felt frightened at the look in his eyes.

"Dra, stop it! You're hurting me!" She cried out. Draco let her go immediately.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I don't know what came over me." Draco covered his face with his hands. He felt so ashamed. He nearly hurt Emma. Emma hugged him. Draco felt surprised.

"I know that you'll never hurt me, Dra. And by the way, I was just kidding. You are the most amazing guy I've ever met." She buried her head in his neck.

"Em, I really like you. I can't stop thinking about you." Draco suddenly said softly into her ear. Emma smiled. Finally, the words she wanted him to say.

"I like you, too." She told him. He hugged her closer. He never wanted this moment to end. Suddenly, it started to rain.

"Em, we'd better go. It's getting late. Come on. We'll go to my place, then, I'll get my mum to send you back." Draco pulled her to the Manor. When they got in they dried themselves.

"Draco darling, oh my. Sophia." Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed as she saw the young girl. Emma rolled her eyes. Grown-up's always called her by her 2nd name. She hated it. She was only named Sophia after her mother, who was Sophie.

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm sorry to intrude but-" Draco cut her off.

"It started to rain and she was bringing me back cause I didn't feel that well." Draco explained. Narcissa stared unhappily at her son. She didn't really like Emma Parkinson that much. She preferred the older one. She was much more, girly.

"Alright then. Draco, you go get yourself washed up. Emma, I'll take you home right now." Narcissa went into the Living Room. Emma sighed.

"Your mother doesn't like me that much, does she?" Emma stated. Draco choked back a laugh.

"My mother loves you." Draco lied. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked.

"What?" Emma shook her head and removed her ponytail. She let her long hair fall down.

"Bye, Dra." She followed behind Narcissa Malfoy. She gave him one last smile before she left. Draco smiled. She is something, isn't she?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mummy? I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy. I'll call my mother. Please have a seat in the meantime." I told Narcissa Malfoy. She smiled faintly.

"It's alright, Sophia. Just tell your parents that I'll see them later." I frowned. We were going out? Oh well. I smiled at her.

"I will, Mrs Malfoy. Tell Mr Malfoy I said hi." I told her cheekily before she flooed back to Malfoy Manor. I sighed and sat down on the couch. Today was pretty tiring.

"Sophia darling! Pansy told me what happened. It's alright. Come on go get changed into your robes." My mother hugged me with a towel.

"Mum, you're killing me." She let go of me and smiled.

"You're growing up to fast, you know that?" She shook her head and pulled me upstairs. "Twiddle has already set your robes on your bed. We're having a dinner with the Malfoy's in about half an hour." She told me. I sighed. Just wonderful. I come back and now a dinner.

"Is Blaise coming?" I asked. She turned around to look at me shocked.

"Why yes, darling. The Zabini's were going to come as a surprise. I suppose you've met the young lad already." She sat on my bed and began to tend to my hair.

"Yes, he's very nice. We like the same things." I told her softly. My mother smiled.

"I'm glad you get along well, sweetheart. Come one, put on that robe gown. Our guests will be arriving pretty soon." I sighed and changed into my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a violet dress. I frowned. This isn't me…

"Sophia, stop that frowning at once! Pansy is already downstairs." I put on a smile and followed my mother downstairs. Pansy was already waiting there in a pink frilly gown.

"You're back! And also in one piece!" Pansy screamed and hugged me. I smiled.

"Of course I am."

"Tell me. Is Drakie alright? How's Aunty Narcissa? Uncle Luscius?" I frowned. So, she could call them uncle and aunty and I have to call the Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I sighed.

"Dra's alright. Mrs Malfoy is looking gorgeous as usual and Mr Malfoy, I didn't get to see him." I explained. She smiled happily.

"Oh Merlin. They're all here, Em. Do I look alright?" Pansy started adjusting her dress and her hair.

"You look wonderful, Pans." I commented. She hugged me.

"Daddy!" I ran into his arms.

"Sophia sweetie. Are you alright?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I am!" I laughed as he put me down on the ground again.

"I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Our eyes all turned to see Mr Luscius Malfoy staring at us. Narcissa was just smiling. Draco, as usual with his infamous smirk. Behind them were the Zabini's. The tall beautiful lady must be the mother. And the small girl must be his sister.

"Oh no. Please. Shall we adjourn to the other room?" My father asked them. They nodded. One by one following my mother. When it came to the Zabini's, they stopped to greet my father.

"Alex, it's wonderful to see you after so many years." The lady exclaimed. Pansy and I stared at her.

"Chrildren, this is Belinda Zabini." We curtsied.

"My, what beautiful children. Which one is the girl, Alex?" She asked. Pansy and I stared at each other confused.

"This one." My father pulled me to face Mrs Zabini. Her smile widened. "Her name is Emma Sophia." Blaise smiled at me.

"I'm glad. We have chosen well, then. These are my children. Blaise Anthony Zabini and my daughter, Bernice Elyssa Zabini."

"Wonderful. Shall we?" My dad lead us to the dining room where everyone was already seated. Blaise and I sat together, opposite of Pansy and Draco smiled at me. I looked away and blushed. He looked so handsome but so did Blaise.

"You look wonderful tonight, _cara._" Blaise commented. I blushed even deeper.

"Well good evening to all and welcome." My mother said loudly. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Dinner is now served. Please enjoy." She sat down once more. The dishes were served one by one. I ate hungrily and saw the look on my mother's face. I sighed and began eating daintily as they say it. Meaning eat like Pansy. I sat through the whole meal completely bored. Draco and Pansy were talking about Quidditch. Blaise on the other hand, was involved in a conversation with his sister. I sighed heavily. Finally, dinner was over and we sat in the Living Room. I sat beside my sister and Blaise.

"Well, originally, we are celebrating our families being united but now I've just heard news that The Dark Lord is rising. He is finding recruitments. Meaning our children. One from each family, he said. Shall we celebrate?" I shivered. The Dark Lord. I have heard of him and he sounded creepy. But I didn't get the reuniting part. Actually, all of us children didn't.

"Excuse me." I said softly. The adults turned to look at me.

"Yes Sophia?" Mrs Belinda asked.

"What do you mean uniting our families?" I asked.

"Well darling, your mother and I were going to break it to you later." My father told me. I frowned. There was something wrong. Something bad.

"Pansy and Draco are engaged." My face fell. Pansy screamed with happiness and hugged Draco. I smiled sadly. My sister was going to be happy. Draco still remained his calm self. Maybe he didn't really like me. Maybe he likes Pans more. "And you and Blaise are engaged." I looked up shocked. They engaged me and I didn't know. I was 11 for crying out loud. All of us were. Blaise smiled and took my hand in his. I smiled back. Draco looked completely shocked.

"I'm sorry we had to tell you all this way." My mother apologized. I smiled.

"It's alright mother." I sat down there, deep in thought. Draco gave me a pointed look. I stared at him and mouthed "Back door." He nodded.

"Excuse me, Could I be excused for a minute. I need some fresh air." I told everyone. Mrs Belinda smiled at me.

"Sure you may, darling. Why don't you ask your future brother-in-law to follow you?" Dad said playfully. I rolled my eyes but nonetheless, Draco followed me out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I had to admit I knew I was going to be engaged to one of them but I didn't think it'd be Pansy. Pansy was nice and fun but I just liked Emma more. I sighed as I followed Emma out.

"Draco, did you know about this?" Her hands were on her hips. Hell for 11 year old kids we sounded more about 15. I smirked.

"Of course I knew I'd be engaged to one of you but I certainly didn't think it'd be your sister!"

"But Draco, what do we do?" She said unhappily and crossed her arms. She looked down. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"We'll have to do what our parents say. It's the only way." Her body stiffened and she pulled away.

"No, we can fight it, Dra." She said angrily. I stared at her. Her blonde hair that was neatly tied into a bun untied itself as I accidently pulled her blue ribbon off. She was still oblivious to what I had just done. She looked like an angel.

"We can't. My parents. They'll disown me." I simply said.

"You'd rather marry some one you don't love than being disowned and spending the rest of your life with someone you really love? Very amusing." She stalked off leaving me alone. I was confused. Here I am, a normal, alright not normal, a special 11 year old boy, already engaged, son of one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. I should be happy, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks you for coming, Narcissa, Belinda." I thanked my guests. They smiled at me and told me how charming my daughters looked.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the ball, right? Bring Sophia, will you?" Belinda said as she left. I smiled sadly. My darling Sophia. Any fool could tell that she liked Narcissa's son and he returned the feelings. But now, it's all useless, they have been binded by not only contract, but by blood, too.

"Sophie, we need to talk. Luscius has pointed out some very important facts. It is most important." I sighed and followed my husband into the room. Sophia and Pansy were playing with the toys. I smiled as I sat down opposite of him.

"What is it, my love?"

"The Dark Lord is recruiting."

"Yes, I know, Alex." He rubbed his temple.

"He's only going to choose one of our daughters. The other one will be killed, Soph." I gasped. I forgot. Tears filled my eyes. "In fact, he'll make us kill her ourselves."

"Alex, you know I can't kill one of our own daughters."

"We cannot have both of them." He looked at our daughters laughing and playing. They had a rough evening. I'm glad they were making the most out of it.

"I know." I said softly. There was nothing we could do.

As if reading my thoughts, Alex said "We can send one of them to the Muggle World. He won't think of going there, Soph. That's our only way." I nodded. He was right. I understood.

"But which one?"

"Sophia. That way the Malfoy's won't be very suspicious as Pansy is their future daughter-in-law." My Sophia. She'll be gone.

"When, Alex?"

"Tonight. It's the only way she'll be able to adjust to that world." The tears now fell freely from my face.

"Mummy! Mummy! Are you alright?" Sophia ran up to me. I nodded.

"Yes darling. Just remember no matter what happens. Mummy will always love you alright?" She smiled and hugged me.

"Don't cry mummy. I love you, too." She ran off and played with Pansy again. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Alex walked over to me and put an arm around my waist comfortingly.

"I know it'll be hard but-" I cut him off.

"I don't want this life for her. She will not serve him. I'll do it, for her future." I said softly. Alex hugged me in his warm embrace.

"We'll wait till she's asleep."

**Hours later**

I watched my daughters sleeping quietly. I kissed their foreheads and smiled. Soon, they'll be in school.

"Soph, it's time." Alex suddenly appeared by my side. I nodded and watched him walk over to Sophia's body. He chanted a spell and suddenly a blue light appeared above her head.

"I have erased every single memory about this life." He told me. I smiled sadly and just nodded. He pointed his wand again and her appearance totally changed. She looked so far from my Sophia. He carried her body.

"Where are we taking her to?" I asked.

"Muggle London. I found a couple." We apparated there and we appeared in front of a small house. A couple were already waiting.

"You must be Sophie and Alex Parkinson. It's a pleasure to meet you." The lady said. She turned and saw Sophia. "And this must be Emma, Emma Sophia, right?" I nodded.

"She thinks that you're her real family. She doesn't remember us, at all. Do not remind her. She might accidently practice her magic but ignore her. She will receive a letter any day this week about a school called Hogwarts. Accept it." Alex told the lady's husband. He nodded.

"We'll take care of her. Don't worry." The lady said.

"We have to leave now. Please take care of her." Alex told them. They nodded and help Sophia in their arms. I took one last look at my daughter before we apparated back home. It was early morning when we arrived. Alex and I had already planned what to say to everyone. I cried. We were wearing black. Suddenly, we heard Pansy running down the stairs.

"Mum! Dad! Emma's gone! She's gone!" Pansy screamed. Her eyes were red.

"Honey, your sister, she's dead." Alex broke out. Pansy started bawling and crying.

"No! No! She won't go without me!!!" Pansy screamed. I walked over to her.

"Honey, your sister was playing with some magical creature. We tried to search for her but she suddenly disappeared." I explained. She cried. My little girl cried the whole day. We informed the Malfoy's and the Zabini's. In the evening, they came to visit. Pansy slept.

"I'm sorry, Sophie." Narcissa said. "It must be horrible to lose a child like that." She said. Draco's eyes were all red. "Draco cried the whole day when he heard." Draco felt so guilty. He felt like he was the reason she was gone. He recalled what happened last night.

**Flashback**

"_But Draco, what do we do?" She said unhappily and crossed her arms. She looked down. I walked over to her and hugged her._

"_We'll have to do what our parents say. It's the only way." Her body stiffened and she pulled away._

"_No, we can fight it, Dra." She said angrily. I stared at her. __Her blonde hair that was neatly tied into a bun untied itself as I accidently pulled her blue ribbon off. She was still oblivious to what I had just done. She looked like an angel._

"_We can't. My parents. They'll disown me." I simply said._

"_You'd rather marry some one you don't love then, being disowned and spending the rest of your life with someone you don't? Very amusing." She stalked off leaving me alone._

**Flashback ended**

"I guess the contract is off then. Blaise, we'll have to find you someone else." Belinda said to her son. He crossed his arms.

"No! I want Emma!" He said.

"Blaise." Belinda said angrily said. "I'm sorry. He's a bit upset." She shook her head. I smiled sadly. How could I stand living without my darling Sophia?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And the married couple lovingly stared at their new child. They had always wanted one but they never could have one.

"What shall we name her?" The husband asked. The lady sat and thought for awhile.

"Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger." The lady said proudly. The husband hugged his wife.

"That's a wonderful name. Thank you for naming her after my mother." He said and kissed his wife. She smiled.

"We'll start a new life together. You, me and our dear Hermione."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note:

SO, what'd you think bout it? I really hope you guys liked it. Review please. No reviews, and I won't update. Haha. Just kidding. Anything is accepted. ;)

Love,

Elaine & Sam

-x-o-x-o-


End file.
